DAYZ, KNIGHTZ, and KEYBLADEZ
by ikillyoupiro
Summary: *Le sigh* another ship crash, two years after the first one, Andre Sarah, and Lea are stranded on an unknown world and they can't tell if the locals are out for their blood or just plain crazy. Technically crossover of KH with a friend's original web comic series DAYZ & KNIGHTZ obvious disclaimer : I own nothing except my OCs R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**DAYZ, KNIGHTZ and KEYBLADEZ**  
_Written by MuMaJi and ikillyoupiro_

Chapter 1: Setting the Stage  
**  
**'_Why does this thing like to make a habit of crashing?!_'

Andre thought to himself as The Firefly was plummeting. Lea and Sarah then came into the cockpit "Andre I thought this thing was fully repaired after our fight with Xemnas?"

Andre didn't even take his eyes off the control console, and told his friend and girlfriend, "Both of you shut up, sit down and strap in! This is going to be a hell of an eject!" Lea raised an eye brow at the last word but the two did as he asked and strapped in as Andre pushed a bunch of flashing buttons.

"There homing beacon activated hopefully it'll survive the crash, now time to eject."

Sarah then said something that she's been curious since they started crashing and was getting nervous, "Two questions, Do we know the world we're landing on? And two am I going to want to punch our Cid for the design of the eject system?" Andre placed his hand over the eject switch and replied "Nope completely new world, and yes because I wanted to punch him for it. Hope you guys have your Machina jet shoes on."

He then flipped the switch and the straps came undone the window in front of the pilot's seat opened up and each chair went up and threw out of their seats toward the ground. They all flipped a bit so that they were coming in feet first and activated their jet boots (or high heeled boots for Sarah.) They worked for a few moments, but as soon as they were ten feet from the ground the jets sputtered and stopped working and they continued to fall, thankfully near the ship but, Andre was focusing on the landing right now.

"Ah crud, this is going to hurt..."

**_Meanwhile..._****  
**In a pub in a small seaside town there were two men sitting at the bar drinking.

They seemed about the same age of mid-twenties and the one to the left had a solemn look on his face. This looked strange, considering the fact that his eyes were a bright red and his hair was the color of fire, and one would assume him to show more emotion than the man to his left, who had ice-blue eyes and dark black hair with green accents. The man to the right also had a grimace on his face, but he showed his annoyance slightly more than the other and rapped his fingers on the bar counter.

The two men weren't talking to each other, and someone passing by would hardly be able to tell they were together.

Their silence was soon broken when another man came dashing in through the door of the pub and ran up to them. They both looked at him, obviously angry, and the fiery one was first to speak, "Moon, you're late, again. Do I have to repeat to you the importance of being punctual, because you obviously didn't listen the first time?" he said, snobbishly. "You know, I'm actually surprised. It's unlike you to be late when it comes to breakfast, or anything else to do with food..."

The man named Moon (which was fitting because his hair stuck up on both sides, forming the shape of a crescent) sighed and rolled his cyan eyes, "Look, Sun, I'm sorry I'm late but-"

He was then interrupted by the dark-haired man, "Let me guess, you saw a new weapons shop in town and you got distracted by their selection of fancy swords." he asked mockingly.

This made Moon angry, "No!" He yelled, but then added under his breath, "But that does remind me about that a new weapons store opened up two days ago..." The other two looked at him incredulously. "But, back to my reason!"

"I saw this HUGE meteor thing falling out of the sky! And it was heading over towards the plains next to the town!" He yelled worriedly, "Well, I mean, it looked kind of like a weird car or something… but it was definitely falling out of the sky!"

At that, the other two just stared at him blankly. "Moon is there a Lunar eclipse coming up tonight?" asked the dark-haired with a hint of fear in his voice.

Moon angrily answered "No! Jeez, Poseidon, I am not going crazy! I KNOW what I saw!"

Sun then made another inquiry "Are you sure it was a type of vehicle? Like, some kind of aircraft?"

Moon answered "Well, yeah. It looked like it…"

"How high was it?" Sun continued.

"Umm… really high! Like, more than a skyscraper!" Moon replied.

"Strange…" Sun's appeared to be deep in thought, "But, how did an aircraft with that kind of altitude capability get the clearance to fly over this airspace…"

Sun went deep into thought.

Then, an annoyed Poseidon asked, "If what you say is true and it is probably going to crash in this general area, wouldn't we have heard it by-" he was then interrupted by a loud crash and the earth shaking.

Moon got a smug look on his face, "You were saying?"

"Shut up, Moon…" replied an angry Poseidon.  
"Come on," called Sun, heading towards the door, "Let's go check it out! Someone might have gotten injured!"

"Right!" called out Moon and Poseidon, who soon followed.

**_Back to our Keyblade trio_****  
**There was a giant dust cloud where the three landed. Somehow, when Andre hit the ground, Lea landed on him and Sarah landed on both of them.

"Thanks for the soft landing guys." she said to them as she got off them and helped them up,

Lea then commented on how they landed "Either you're really lucky or you planned it to end up like that." Sarah then winked and said cheekily "Maybe a little from column a and a little from column b..."

Lea then went to Andre "I don't know how you could fall for someone like her Andy."

Sarah heard that comment and gave Lea a headlock "What is that supposed to mean flame-boy?" Lea tried getting out "What I mean is that you can be a real bitch sometimes." Sarah let go of his head and punched him the back of the head "That's why you'll be forever alone."

While they were having this conversation Andre was checking the ship and listing the status of everything to himself, "Cockpit destroyed, right wing gone, left wing bent, engine dead as a door nail, weapons system completely off line, navigation nonexistent, homing beacon..." he paused as he was looking at the homing beacon. It was flickering faintly and then it just shut down, "nonfunctional P.O.S."

Well guys we're basically stranded, the ship is totaled, and the homing beacon didn't survive the crash so we could just call Lord Death when we find a mirror and hopefully Jessie or my Parents are there and able to come get us or at least another ship."

The two official keyblade meisters dropped their heads in shame "But if we do that Jonah, Div, and As are confiscated of their kishin eggs and I hear As, and Jonah are close to becoming Death scythes, and since we're in the subject why did Div go with Hiro he's such a douche bag and in their two year partnership he never respected her." Andre nodded in agreement.

Just then, he heard the footsteps of a group of people, "Get ready, something's coming…" he then added, "don't summon your keyblades yet, just be careful..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontation

"Alright be prepared for anything…" Sun said to the group as they were nearing the area where the firefly crashed, but like usual nobody was listening to him. He surveyed the area and, the more and more he looked at the wreckage, the less and less it looked like his planet's technology. After making a sudden realization, Sun's eyes widened, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh no, wait stop!" he called out.

"What?" questioned Moon.

"This… This is an _alien_ ship, made by extraterrestrials!" Sun exclaimed with terror.

"Aliens?" Moon pondered skeptically, "Ok… so?"

"So? SO?! They'll probably try to kill us on sight!" Sun was yelling now. He, like many others from the city, had an unreasonable fear of the cosmos and things that came from them.

"Oh, come on…" Moon remarked annoyingly, "You never know, Sun, maybe they're friendly."

Poseidon added, "For once, I agree with Moon. I think you city people need to get over your weird fear of space…"

Ignoring Sun's warning, they continued onward towards the crash site.

"Fine! You keep walking!" Sun yelled, "But if either of you get killed or abducted, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Yeah, sure Sun, we'll remember that!" Commented Moon sarcastically.

"You coming?!" Poseidon added impatiently.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Sun replied, agitated. He begrudgingly followed after them.

They walked up to the crash site and inspected the area.

"Hey! Is anyone here?!" Moon yelled out.

"Moon, you idiot! Don't let them know we're here!" Sun whispered in panic at Moon.

Their hearts stopped when they all heard a voice from behind the crashed ship.

"We're here!"

Then, three people came from behind the wreckage. One of them had white shoulder length hair spiked downwards and red eyes. He looked the age of nineteen, and was wearing a black and red trench coat. It was open, showing his black shirt with a white cartoonish skull on the front. On the back of the trench coat was a big orange jagged looking J. His attire also included a red belt, black jeans with a chain connected to a belt loop with the other end going into his trench coat pocket, and black and red combat boots.

The next guy, who seemed to be twenty-two years old, had spiky red hair and emerald green eyes. He also wore a black trench coat but, at the bottom, it was decorated in yellow and orange flame designs. His coat was closed and you couldn't see his shirt or pants, but his boots were a solid black in color. He also wore black gloves with the top his right glove with a red letter E and the top of the left one with a red F.

The last one was a girl (but you couldn't tell that right away) who looked about eighteen. She had ebony black hair at a little longer than shoulder length and Emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black and green trench coat, open, with a black and green t-shirt under it. A chain connected to a belt loop into her trench coat pocket and she wore black leather pants. Under her clothes, she wore a chainmail suit, probably for extra protection. Fingerless black gloves covered her hands, and she wore black and green high heeled boots.

Just then, the three men who came to investigate pulled out their signature weapons (Sun, Moon, and Poseidon with their Dual Fire Pistols, Crescent Bladed Sword, and Fully Automatic Ice Shotgun respectively.)

The three crash- landers raised their arms in the air.

"Take it easy! We're not armed!" Called out Andre, "And, technically, we _are_ from a different world… but, we're human like you guys!"

Moon got more at ease but still had his sword in his hand; the same couldn't be said for Sun and Poseidon, though.

"Yeah," added Sarah, "You wouldn't shoot a girl, would you?"

"Wait…" Poseidon asked in disbelief, "you're a _GIRL_!?"

At that, Sarah immediately closed the gap between them and punched Poseidon in the gut and had him in an arm bar hold "What's THAT supposed to mean?! Of COURSE I'm a girl, you jerk!"

Poseidon just responded "Ow, shit, ow! Well, isn't this _perfect_… I'm getting my ass kicked by a _Tom-Boy_! Yyyeeowwwww!" He yelped as Sarah applied more pressure to his arm, "Call me a Tom-Boy one more time, I _dare _you..." Sarah then noticed that Sun was pointing his pistols at her head and let go of Poseidon, "In my defense, I was provoked..."

She slowly stepped back in between Lea and Andre. The red head leaned over to her, "Nice job with the 'peaceful' first impression Princess…"

She muttered to him "Shut up, Lea, you would've done the same if they made a fire pun..."

Lea shrugged in agreement as Andre tried to improve the situation.

"Listen! We're not here for a fight, we're just chartering a worlds map and our ship malfunctioned and crashed here."

Sun wasn't convinced "And how do you suppose I should believe you? How do I know you are Aliens with strange powers that you intent to use to kill us all?!"

Andre just looked at him blankly, then turned his head back toward Lea and Sarah, who had just as blank looks, "You have any idea how ridiculous that sounded just now? But to answer your question unless you have a lie detector on you, you're going to have to take our word. Plus, if we had (he made air quotes with his hands) 'strange powers' able to kill you, we wouldn't be wasting our time talking to the guy with two peashoot- I mean, pistols pointed at us."

Poseidon picked his shotgun up from the ground, "Hate to say it, but the guy has a point Sun..."

"Yeah, well, I still don't believe them!" Sun yelled, "I don't care who these THINGS say they are, I'm killing them right here, right now!"

He was just about to pull the trigger, when…

"**STOP-!**"

"What the-?!"

Out of nowhere, it seemed, flew in a man.

If you didn't look closely at him, you would have guessed he was Poseidon. But, his hair was combed more neatly and had indigo streaks instead of green.

"Noltre!" Called out Sun, "What are YOU doing here?!"

"I can't let you kill these meisters!"

'Meisters..?!' Thought Andre, 'This guy knows about meisters…!'

Sun was too focused to really absorb what Noltre had just said, instead he barked, "Noltre get out of the way! These… _things _need to be destroyed!"

Noltre stood his ground "I already told you Sun, you can't kill them."

Meanwhile, Andre was trying to figure out how this guy knew he and Sarah were meisters.  
"Sun, do as my brother says!" Poseidon cocked his shotgun and pointed it at the back of Sun's head, "Before I do something you'll probably regret."  
Sun looked at Poseidon then at Noltre (Moon had disappeared to who knows where), then back to Poseidon.

After a long pause, he reluctantly holstered his pistols. "Fine…"

"Good." Poseidon approved, lowering his weapon.

Noltre turned to the newcomers, "Sorry about that, I don't know what his problem i-"  
Then, when everyone least expected it, Sun pulled out his pistols and quickly dived to the right, shooting Sarah once in the head and multiple times in the chest!

As she fell backward, Andre's eyes widened. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of his loved one being shot.  
He then looked back at the man who shot her with pure seething hatred. He was muttering something, but the sentence ended with him yelling at the top of his lungs,

"You Vilgehk PYCDYNT!" (_Translation: YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_)

He charged Sun summoning Divinity and Forevermore, out for vengeance.  
Hastily, Sun tried shooting him. It was to no avail, though, Andre dodged with catlike reflexes rivaling those of Sun's greatest adversaries.

As soon as he got close to Sun, Andre punched him in the gut, kneed him in the crotch and swiped his legs with a low sweeping kick making him land flat on his back.

Andre then pinned his arms using his keyblades (without cutting his arms... much) and, for the pièce de résistance, he was going to use was the only offensive magic spell he had…

That's when he heard Sarah's voice coming from behind him.

"You know, you shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a girl…"

Andre looked to where her voice was coming from and Sun (struggling from his current position) looked up with irritation written all over his face.

Sarah stood up with just a scorch mark on her forehead and a few holes burned in her shirt.

"If you really wanted me dead, you should have used something more lethal than incendiary bullets."

Andre was then rushed over to her completely forgetting about the pinned Sun,

"Sarah-! Oh, thank god..."

Sarah just giggled at his reaction "Seriously, Andre? You think after all the shit we've survived you think a few fire bullets were going to kill me?"

She then turned to Sun with an angry look on her face, "But… he does owe me a new shirt!"

Andre laughed, happy that the girl he cared about was safe.

Meanwhile, Lea was talking to one of the nicer locals, Noltre.

"Man… that guy has problems, doesn't he?"

"I am SO sorry!" replied Noltre in a remorseful tone, "I don't know what's come over him! Trust me; he's usually not this hostile…"

Lea sighed, "Yeah, well… anyway…" He called over to Andre and Sarah, "How 'bout, before over there gets any more ideas of attempting to kill us, we take this nice guy's advice and head over to town? We can relax and grab a few drinks."

"Sounds good to me!" answered Andre.

"Yup, I'm ok with that." Agreed Sarah.

Lea smiled, "Then it's settled!"

"By the way, you're name's Noltre, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Answered Noltre, "Noltre Neos Cirrus, that's my name."

"So, Noltre…" Lea added, "why is that friend of yours KOed in the dirt?" he pointed over to Moon, who was passed out on the ground. (Occasionally, he would moan, "Hungry…" and turn over.)

"Oh, he's fine," Answered Noltre with a sigh of annoyance, "he probably just missed breakfast this morning…"

Lea snickered, then turned back to Noltre, "So, I have one more question…"

"Yes?"

"How do you know about meisters?"

"Oh, yeah…" interrupted Andre, "I was going to ask the same thing."

"Oh, right…" Noltre was reminded of why he came in the first place, "You see, I-"

He was then interrupted, again, by Sun, who was extremely annoyed at the moment.

"Hello? Forgetting someone? Are you guys going to keep chatting, or is someone going to free me?!"

"You know what…" continued Noltre, changing his mind, "How about we go to town and get settled? I'll tell you when we're there."

"Ok then." Agreed Lea

Meanwhile, Andre went over to Sun.

Curious about the weapons of this world, he took the opportunity to inspect Sun's pistols.

"Impressive design," he placed in the pistols back in their holsters, "but I would think of optimizing damage on those fire bullets instead of relying on the mini explosion to kill your enemy."

Sun was seething with anger, "You idiot…! I used those incendiary bullets by accident, they aren't made to execute people! And what the hell was with you leaving me here?!"

"Whatever..." Replied an equally annoyed Andre, "And to answer your question, we were basically ignoring you since you tried to kill my girlfriend. You can bet I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Sunny. Mind if I call you Sunny?"

Sun just responded with a pissed off, "What do you think, alien scum?"

Andre (ignoring the insult) smiled "I think it annoys you to no end and I'll call you that from now on."

Andre then picked up his keyblades and dismissed them, but Sun wasn't able to see that because he was resisting the urge to kill him with his own hands.

They then followed the rest of the group on the long journey back to town...


End file.
